


俄狄浦斯王

by Lucia233



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia233/pseuds/Lucia233
Summary: 【年龄操作有，R-27-L】3X啊有点黑啊如果不调高一点点年龄的话就真的要三年起步了=  =三轮儿，终于down to the sea没头没尾三观木有，bug多又ooc悄悄地进村，打枪的不要。设定波维诺家族后来把蓝波的监护权转给27了。老司机们和新手上路的故事。
Relationships: Lambo Bovino/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 36





	俄狄浦斯王

俄狄浦斯王

——不幸的俄狄浦斯啊。

===========================

蓝波.波维诺最讨厌的人是Reborn。

里世界的第一杀手是他从小到大的阴影。

他7岁的时候，他们一样的五短身材里就盛放着不一样的灵魂。

波维诺首领从小就被Reborn教训着长大，在Mafia的世界里没有孩子，只有对手。

所以别意外，Reborn会用实弹向学龄前的孩子开枪，出身黑手党的他便也适应良好地跌跌撞撞地如此长大。

他14岁的时候，他们爱上同一个人。

而18岁的他正推开首领卧室虚掩的门，到此为止就是现在进行时了。

时间不容许他继续长大。  
就算是在自然界，刚刚脱离青少年的幼狮也不是成年雄狮的对手。  
但刚刚脱离了名义上监护人的他不能再等了。

他对面的男人身材结实而健壮，诅咒解除之后的Reborn在两年内迅速恢复了他那副衣冠禽兽的成年人模样。他怀里的彭格列首领被脱得只剩下上半身摇摇欲坠的衬衫，丰腴的臀被Reborn的手遮住了风情。他们接吻的空档，沢田纲吉侧过头看见站在床边的蓝波，迷蒙的眼神立刻变得清明。

【啊啊，果然对着我就又是一副首领的样子了呢。】蓝波想。

“蓝、蓝波——！”

他吓得声音变了调，“你怎么在————嗯唔！”

彭格列十代首领被情人还在动作的手指弄得浑身乏力，他本能地捂住嘴，试图在一直看做弟弟的守护者面前维持最后的尊严。虽然他心里很清楚，他恶劣的情人如果真心想给他什么【惊喜】，连件像样的裤子都没有的他一定是逃不掉的。

说实话，沢田纲吉并不意外蓝波会出现在这里，他甚至很清楚自己的雷守对他异样的情愫。蓝波毕竟是个刚成年的半大小子，平时暧昧的言语或触碰早已将他出卖得彻底。

沢田纲吉不想伤害到自己【弟弟】柔软的感情，但又纠结于是否该将他牵扯进这扭曲的关系里。

他以为Reborn要蓝波知难而退。

但是蓝波抬起手，抚上他的首领薄红未消的脸，他拒绝离开。

“…………我就不行吗?”  
那双绿眼睛里的情欲替他说明了接下来的话。  
新生的成年人不能克制地就要吻上对方吐息急促的唇角。

『彭格列，谁想当你愚蠢的弟弟。』

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

一贯对被监护人宠溺的不得了的十代首领难得地想要露出拒绝的表情，头脑里原本残留着的旖旎却被蓝波眼里的情欲再度挑起。

他的首领动摇了，沢田纲吉偏过头去推搡仍在自己身上作乱的家庭教师。男人从看到蓝波进来就露出一副了然的表情，接着就像圈定领地的猎豹一般在自己身上更为卖力地撩拨。  
“Reborn，你是故意的吗!”

【这种时候，沢田纲吉还是会本能地向门外顾问求援，就像他一直做的那样。】彭格列的雷之守护者无力地想。

“哼，”

在场最为年长的意大利男人舔舐着沢田纲吉的后颈，在上面留下淫靡的红痕，也让对方好不容易平稳下来的呼吸再度变得急促，但出乎蓝波意料的是，应该是关系中占主导位置的Reborn只是撇了他一眼，语气平淡。

“别傻了，蠢纲。”他朝着蓝波扯开嘴角，里面藏着炫耀和隐秘的一直以来被挑衅的愤怒。

“他都这么大了，你不能总把他当儿子养。”

“呜——! 是弟弟啦！”

不管是什么定位，他都将成为他的占有者，即使是之一。

蓝波的吻终于落了下来。  
沢田纲吉终于发现，在他不知道的地方，自己的雷守已经成长为了初露锋芒的成年人。

做爱可不是个亲情游戏。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

这是蓝波第一次看到彭格列西装下的样子，他的【纲吉哥哥】早已不再似幼时时一般柔弱。骨架比一般的欧洲人偏小，却在常年的战斗中覆盖上一层薄而流畅的肌肉，他圈着Reborn的手臂收紧的时候，斜方肌会浮现出美妙的弧度。时至今日，只有纤细的腰身是唯一可以让他想起很久以前少年首领尴尬爆衫时刻的东西了。  
年轻的雷守首次尝试情事，他的监护人了解他，也看出他动作的生涩。在这荒谬的现状下，彭格列的温柔一如既往。Reborn在床上绝不是好伺候的类型，沢田纲吉身下的肉穴也很快被年长的情人带出水声，但他的唇舌却与年轻的那一个搅在一起，他尽力的引导没有白费，年轻的雷守很快就被他磨出了火，裆下鼓涨的一团虽比不上在身高和年龄都高于他的对手，却也远超出一般青少年该有的尺寸。 Reborn的阴茎也同时在他的首领的臀缝磨蹭着，沢田纲吉知道他的老师快要忍不住了，但是他狡猾地迅速扭转角度，还沾着滑腻爱液的臀缝就凑到蓝波的手边。

“抱歉了Reborn, 稍微照顾一下后辈吧。”

在门外顾问即将用眼神杀死自家的雷守之前，彭格列的首领明智地低下头，他张口含住自己老师硕大的性器，成功让即将骂出脏话的Reborn哽住了一口气。  
面对着努力讨好自己的学生，即便是铁血如Reborn也会难得地心软。

『就当是另类地说服方式吧，反正在床上，不管这蠢学生说什么自己都无法拒绝。』  
第一杀手任由自己的理智被高热的口腔所融化。

Reborn的委曲求全并未换来对方的感激。

『操你的，Reborn你也有今天。』看着男人刚刚那张瞬间狰狞的面容，如果不是场合不对，蓝波.波维诺简直想要给他的前. 监护人鼓掌喝彩。

于是他拥住他的首领，将自己的性器狠狠地一口气撞进已经被宿敌润滑好的甬道。

那温热的内壁抽搐地挤压着他——他进得太快太深了。虽然已经做过扩张，蓝波优秀的尺寸还是让他的首领感到疼痛和极大的压迫感。沢田纲吉的腿根绷紧，他的腰悬空着被蓝波托起来，这个姿势让他被少年进得更深了。

为了汲取足够的氧气他不得不呛咳着吐出Reborn的阴茎。彭格列十代目艰难地喘息着，眼泪被他的老师温柔地舔去。

“愣头青，我真是疯了才会把你放进来。”Reborn揉弄着沢田纲吉的乳肉，熟练地把他的注意力从汁水四溢的后面向前转移。  
曾经的杀手的训斥带起小牛的心理阴影，但是顶着Reborn不满的目光，他奇迹般地更硬了，连带着被他插入的十代首领也打了个哆嗦。

“嗯!……别、别这么严厉嘛Reborn!”  
彭格列的首领一贯对被监护人持乐观态度，他像平时一样安抚地反握住蓝波的手，只是这次，却是带着他抚上自己有些萎靡的下身。久经情欲的他顺从地被Reborn撩拨，他压抑着声音，偶尔会呜咽着轻哼出声。成熟男性的嗓音并不娇柔，这声音说，  
“帮帮我，蓝波。”  
彭格列暖棕色的眸子里掺着淋淋水光，艳红的唇瓣上还带着润滑剂的光泽。

这可真是太辣了，蓝波不得不承认Reborn在各种意义上来说都是个好老师。沢田纲吉像是被他浇灌，从黑暗中开出的花，带着淫靡的美丽，诱惑着他们，束缚着他们。

微凉的手指和火热的性器凑在一起的同时，他们的嘴唇也碰在一起。蓝波本以为自己会抗拒带着Reborn味道和他接吻的彭格列，即使是刚刚成年的男人也会有占有欲，而碰巧，黑手党的占有欲则表达起来则更加黑暗而直接，他们会伺机杀死觊觎自己猎物的对手。

但是他的彭格列抬起眼看他的时候，他只觉得单纯变作诱惑，温柔生出妖饶。

这是他的原罪。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

和Reborn不同，年轻人的撞击显得毫无章法却又力道十足，像他的匣兵器一样，蛮横又一往无前。沢田纲吉不敢也不能预测下一波的攻势从何时而起，他只能配合着曾经的被监护人的动作，试图找出一个让自己不那么辛苦的位置。

但是恶劣的家庭教师却按住他的肩膀，将他死死钉在年轻的新情人的性器上。

“啊!——————不要——蓝波——————求你别! 别射进来!”

他急促地推拒着自家雷守的进攻，之前的情事消耗了他过多的体力，以至于他清楚地知道事情正在向无可挽回的地方发展，他却无能为力。

在门外顾问露出大仇得报的笑容亲吻着他的学生的同时，蓝波将大股微凉的精液打在沢田纲吉后穴敏感的软肉上。

彭格列的十代目浑身颤抖地捂住自己的小腹，他被干到干性高潮了。

这一晚他已经射了超过五次，肌肉的酸痛和逆行高潮延长的快感让他几乎可以立刻昏迷过去。

蓝波.波维诺不得不承认，他的彭格列完全被做得失去理智的样子真是——美得惊人。

他汗湿的长发粘在脸颊上，发梢凌乱地沾着不知是汗水泪水或是精液。肌肉不住地痉挛，沢田纲吉甚至连放开抱着Reborn胳膊的手都做不到，第一杀手的大臂甚至呈现轻微灼伤的痕迹，他的火焰已经控制不住地有溢出，那是极度紧张的表现。  
那双平时或凌厉或温柔的眼睛失去焦距，就这么直直撞进蓝波的心里。

『啊啊，这就是我的王后。』俄狄浦斯王如是说。

\-------------------END-----------------------------------------------------

俄狄浦斯王，弑父娶母的悲情人物。俄狄浦斯情节出自弗洛伊德《自卑与超越》，有时也泛指恋父或恋母，所以硬要说作为27父系替代的Reborn也适用。  
现在来分角色的话，Reborn真的就成便宜爹了= =以及俄狄浦斯的妈妈/妻子为他生了两个女儿。  
27：？？？？？？？

俗话说上德无德，弗洛伊德【bushi】，请不要一时想不开就去看弗洛伊德，五成时间你觉得他在放屁，另五成觉得这屁放的有道理。顺便他生殖崇拜。如果想看精神分析可以去看荣格。  
写的不好，恐惧使我开车 【山火围城，前天晚上我们这区一刮风都他妈在下灰，求求快灭火吧，三个方向都着火真的绝了，我真的特别怕火→_→】  
Final期间实在没有整块时间更新，随便摸个车糊弄一下催更的小可爱们。

谢谢看到这里的你。


End file.
